


World Domination (For Dummies)

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Day In The Life Of prompt, Crack, FFXV week 2, FFXV week 2 day 6, Gen, Humour, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re reading this, then chances are you want to take over the world.</p><p>Well, congratulations! By purchasing this indispensable guide, you’ve already taken your first step! </p><p>In order to take over the world, you’ll need to keep a schedule designed just for that purpose, so we’ve asked Iedolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim, who plans to take over Eos to give you a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Domination (For Dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for FFXV week 2 day 6 on Tumblr (A Day In The Life Of prompt). Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. This will be my first attempt at crack since most of my other FFXV week 2 fics were quite heavy, so I wanted to write something purely silly to change it up a bit. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did while writing it! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

If you’re reading this, then chances are you want to take over the world.

Well, congratulations! By purchasing this indispensable guide, you’ve already taken your first step! 

In order to take over the world, you’ll need to keep a schedule designed just for that purpose, so we’ve asked Iedolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim, who plans to take over Eos to give you a helping hand.

6:00 AM: Wake up

6:45 AM: Eat breakfast

6:50 AM: Yell at servants for some reason. Fire a maid, and one or two chefs.

6:55 AM: Laugh maniacally

7:15 AM: Morning walk (it’s important to keep fit, especially if you aspire to take over the world)

8:15 AM: Drink a beverage – hydration is key to world domination

8:30 AM: Meet with your top minion to discuss very important villainous matters. Always demand more evil deeds from them. Remember! Their best is never good enough!

10:30 AM: Practice evil deeds. For example, evict an orphanage, or make fun of the homeless. The more helpless they are, the better!

11:30 AM: Meet with the lesser minions to review lesser diabolic matters. Pay close attention to each minion as you never know who may be a spy. Paranoia is essential in world domination

12:30 PM: Eat lunch

13:30 PM: Feed ravenous dogs in front of the aforementioned evicted orphans or the homeless

14:00 PM: Practice your speech for when you have successfully taken over the world. Try to include the people who really fecked you over into the speech, and remember to talk about how much more superior you are to them. Your speech should be around three hours long. Don’t ask why it just works, okay?

17:00 PM: Practice your evil laugh. This is just as, if not more important, than your world domination speech. It is vital to practice it (preferably with a coach) so that you can make your fallen enemies feel hopeless. It’s not like some pesky prince and three other brats are going to foil the schemes you’ve spent the last thirty years working on at the last moment, am I right?

18:00 PM: Eat dinner

20:00 PM: Have a stroll

21:00 PM: Review your villainy of the day. Was it really good enough? Is there anything you can improve on?

22:00 PM: Bedtime – getting your eight hours of sleep is paramount to taking over the world.


End file.
